Scootaloo's Painful Secret
by unicorn92243
Summary: Scootaloo is hiding the pain the best that she can, but she feels like she might explode if she doesn't tell someone soon. Who will be there to help the little filly in her greatest hour of need? Will she ever get a happy ending? Warning: This fic is about child abuse.
1. Remembering

Chapter 1

Remembering

The first time was when she was five years old. She had talked back to her mother and she'd yanked on her right foreleg so hard it was amazing it hadn't come out of it's socket.

Her mother's name was Cold Heart, her father, Cloud Dancer. Her mother was a yellow Pegasus with a frozen heart for a cutie mark. Her father was a dark grey Pegasus with a cloud as a cutie mark.

Her mother had always been rough with her no matter what she'd been doing. If she brushed her mane, she pulled it. If she gave her a bath, she turned the faucet on full blast and stuck her tiny head under it, causing her to shriek from the pain of the strong current hitting her head and all the loud noise.

When Scootaloo was a baby, she was like a new toy for her mother to play with. When she reached school age it was like her mother got tired of her new toy, and mostly started leaving her for her father to raise.

Except of course, when she was in a bad mood and needed to take it out on somepony. That pony would be Scootaloo.

Scootaloo would be yelled at, called names, put down, slapped across the face, spanked, and punished when she didn't deserve it.

Her father, while he shielded her from the abuse getting too bad, also enabled her mother by defending her and making excuses for her actions.

Her mother's abuse was mostly verbal and emotional. Scootaloo's self esteem was shot. She felt useless and worthless, and her wings being too small for her to fly properly just made her feel worse.

At first she blamed herself, thought that maybe if she tried harder to be a better daughter, then maybe her mother would love her more. As she got older however, she gradually began to realize that it was her mother who had the problem, not her, and she began to hate and resent her as much as she feared her.

"I wish I'd never had you," her mother would say cruelly. Or perhaps she'd call her a stupid spoiled brat.

If Scootaloo tried to stand up for herself, she was punished. If she even complained that something wasn't fair, she was punished. If she slammed a door in anger or frustration, she was punished.

At times Scootaloo hated her life and wished she was dead. Other times she wished her mother was dead.

Scootaloo was eight years old now, and the abuse had continued. Her father had always told her that want went on at home was nopony elses business, but he longed to tell someone. Her heart hurt so much...

"Hey Scootaloo! Earth to Scootaloo!"

"Huh what?" She looked at Sweetie Belle blankly.

"I said do you have any ideas for today?"

"Yeah," added Apple Bloom. "It's time to go crusading."

Scootaloo blinked and looked around their club house. She'd been so lost in thought she'd forgotten they were at a meeting.

"Uh... maybe skating?"

"Sure! Cutie Mark Crusaders Skaters! Yay!" The others cheered.

Scootaloo smiled weakly and followed her friends. She spent as much time with them and at the clubhouse as possible so she wouldn't have to go home and deal with her family.

Once, she'd tried to tell an aunt and uncle what her mother did to her, but to her shock and sadness, they'd taken her mother's side and told her she deserved how she was treated. She hadn't dared to tell anyone else again.

If her own family wouldn't help her, who would?

She looked up at the sky in time to see Rainbow Dash streak across it. Maybe she could tell the person she looked up too most, but what if she said it was her own fault too? She didn't think she could bare that.

Just that morning her mother had slapped her and left a red mark on her cheek. Her friends had asked her about it, but she'd told them she'd banged it on her scooter. She didn't like lying to her friends, but she was afraid of their reactions.

For three years now she'd kept this deep dark secret. Would she ever get up the courage to tell anyone again?

When Scootaloo went home that evening, she knew right away she was in trouble. She could hear her mother yelling before she even went inside. Apparently the plumbing was backed up.

"You!" Her mother yelled as soon as she saw her. "You put too much toilet paper in and backed up the system didn't you?!"

"I didn't!" Scootaloo insisted, backing up nervously. "It's not my fault!"

"I don't believe you, you little liar!" Her mother grabbed her and started spanking her hard and fast.

"Ow! Mom no! I didn't do anything!" Scootaloo sobbed.

"Go to your room!" Her mother screamed at her and Scootaloo fled.

For a long time Scootaloo cried in the darkness, her flank and heart hurting equally. Why did her mother hate her so much?

The next day the plumber told her parents that their tree roots were interfering with the pipes. Scootaloo glared at her mother, but she never apologized.

Not that it would matter if she did. The few times her mother did say she was sorry she'd always do it again in a few days.

"I'm sorry Mom punished you when you didn't deserve it," her father said. "But she's been going through a hard time at work."

Scootaloo scowled at her father. There were times when he hated him just as much as she hated her mother. There were no good excuse for her actions against her. None.

And yet, despite all the pain, there was a part of her that yearned for her mother's approval. That desperately wanted her love. Her mother would tell her because of her job she have much time for her. Yet her mother had plenty of time to go out with her mare friends.

Scootaloo was old enough now to recognize a hypocrite when she saw one, even though she didn't know the actual meaning of the word. Her mother was selfish, cruel, abusive, and a tyrant.

She couldn't wait to grow up and get away from her. She feared her as much as she hated her.

Why didn't her father divorce he mother and send her away? Her mother was just as mean to her father as she was to her, except she never hit him. She would however, yell at him and insult him just like she did Scootaloo.

On the outside, Scootaloo pretended to be brave and daring just like Rainbow Dash, but on the inside she was a scared and hurting little filly.

Later Scootaloo looked out her window and made the same wish on a star that she made every night. That her mother would change, and become kind and loving. It was a habit to her by now. Every night she would wish, but her wish would never come true.


	2. Because Of You

Chapter 2

Because Of You

When Scootaloo needed help with her homework, she had to stay after school and get it from Miss Cheerilee.

The one time her mother had tried to help her was disaster. When she hadn't understood it right away she had yelled at her and made her feel stupid. When Scootaloo had ended up clenching the pencil so tightly in her anger that it had broken, her mother had hit her and made her cry.

Her father wasn't smart enough to be of any help, so she would stay after school when needed. Miss Cheerilee was kind and patient. She wished her teacher was her mother instead. She bet Miss Cheerilee would never hit her.

She was glad it was Friday. Whenever she could she slept over at Apple Bloom's or Sweetie Belle's, and tonight they were all going to have a sleep over in their club house. It would be a relief to get away from her family for the night.

Scootaloo had a good time with her friends, playing games and telling scary stories till they all eventually got tired enough to fall asleep.

Asleep, Scootaloo dreamed about the worst thing her mother had ever done to her...

When she was six, they got a dog from the pound. Her name was Peaches and she was a beautiful white with big brown eyes. Scootaloo had adored her from the start.

Unfortunately what they didn't know was that Peaches was pregnant. The dog had her puppies right on Scootaloo's bed while she was sleeping. Scootaloo was overjoyed with the wonder of it all. Her mother made sure she saw the pups and was happy and excited about them...

Then her mother decided the pups were too much trouble and that she was going to have them put down. Scootaloo begged her mother not to, and was issued a cruel ultimatum, the puppies or Peaches. Of course she chose her new best friend.

It was hard to tell who cried more in their own way, Scootaloo or Peaches, who whined loudly for several days.

A year later, Peaches started to get sick. Scootaloo's mother promised that if she had to be put down she could be there to say good bye, but she lied. She had sick Peaches put to sleep while Scootaloo was at school.

Scootaloo had never cried so much in her entire life. That was when she learned that her mother was a liar. She never forgave her, and she never would.

Scootaloo woke up crying from the dream and wiped her tears away. Luckily her friends didn't wake up, but it was a long time before she was able to fall back to sleep.

Scootaloo managed to stay away from home all weekend, but unfortunately on Monday afternoon after school she had to go home.

Her mother had a bad day of work and as usual she took it out on Scootaloo. After dinner Scootaloo hurried to her room and got in bed so her mother wouldn't have any excuse to yell at her anymore.

With Scootaloo out of the way her mother started screaming at her father. Tears fell down her face and she put her hooves over her ears to try to drown it out.

Things didn't quiet until her parents went to bed. Scootaloo crept to her window to make her usual wish on the brightest star she could see.

"Please make my Mom love me and please make her a better pony."

Staring out the window, her heart filled with so much sadness that she had to let it out somehow, and so she began to sing.

Because Of You

I will not make

The same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

'Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break

The way you did, you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you, I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh, every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you, I am afraid

I watched you die, I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young, you should have known

Better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damned thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you, I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you


	3. Mixed Signals

Chapter 3

Mixed Signals

Cold Heart wasn't always cruel to her daughter. Sometimes for a period of time she'd actually be quite nice to her.

She'd read her stories at bedtime, even giving each character a different voice. She'd take her out to eat lunch. She'd give her something nice after they had a particularly nasty argument.

All this was confusing to Scootaloo. Sometimes, just as she thought her mother was starting to change, she'd go back to being nasty again. Each time it caught her off guard and broke her heart.

And of course, there was plenty of times that she promised to take her somewhere then changed her mind at the last minute. Her life was full of excuses, lies, and broken promises.

Scootaloo sighed as she thought of that this morning, and she accidently bumped into her dresser, causing one of her Wonderbolts figurines to topple off and fall to the floor, breaking on impact.

"Oh no!" She looked down at it in dismay, and then her bedroom door was flung open by her father.

"What was that crash?" He demanded, before he spotted the figurine, his eyes narrowing.

"Scootaloo! What did I tell you about being more careful with your things?!"

"It was an accident Dad! I just accidently bumped - "

"I don't want to hear it."

Her father left the room and Scootaloo's lower lip trembled. She was used to her mother being rough on her, but her father was usually kind to her. Suddenly her father reappeared with a hammer.

"If you're going to be so careless with your things, then you shouldn't have them at all!" He grabbed the rest of the figurines off the dresser and placed them on the floor, then he started to smash them to pieces one by one with the hammer.

"No Dad! Please stop!" Scootaloo cried, but he ignored her. Once all the figurines were shattered, he stalked out of the room without another word. Crying, Scootaloo cleaned up the mess. If her father was going to start being cruel to her as well, she just didn't know how she was going to cope.

To comfort herself, Scootaloo drew a picture of her family, making them all smiling and happy in front of their home, coloring in the scene with her crayons.

After school she went to play with her friends. She listened enviously as Apple Bloom talked about how her and her sister had fun plans that weekend. She wished her family was like her friend' of what had happened that morning, she stayed with her friends as long as she could, crusading as they always did.

That night after dinner, she couldn't find her picture anywhere. She left her room and went into the kitchen. "Has anyone seen my picture?"

"I threw it away," her father said. "You just left it lying on the floor and we told you to keep your room clean."

Something inside Scootaloo suddenly snapped.

"How dare you go into my room and throw away my things?!" Scootaloo yelled. "How would you like it if I did that to you?!" She kept yelling as she got into her father's face. Her head suddenly snapped to the side as her father slapped her and she staggered backwards. Her father had never hit her before.

Suddenly, bubbling rage crashed over her. She wasn't going to let her father get away with hitting her too! She slapped him back, but being too little to reach his face, she slapped him across the shoulder.

"Scootaloo!" She heard her mother scream at her before she was whirled around. Her mother slapped her across the face several times. "Go to your room!"

"Screw you!" Scootaloo screamed back.

Her mother grabbed her and threw her on the couch, holding her down as she furiously slapped her face, forelegs, chest, and everywhere else she could reach. Scootaloo tried to push her away, but her mother was too strong. It wasn't long before she was crying, then screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Cold Heart that's enough! Let her go!" Her father shouted.

"What the buck is going on here?!" A voice suddenly yelled.

Scootaloo would know that voice anywhere...

Rainbow Dash.

To Be Continued…


	4. It Shouldn't Hurt To Be A Child

Chapter 4

It Shouldn't Hurt To Be A Child

Their window had been halfway opened to let cool air in. Scootaloo's mother didn't even seem to hear Rainbow Dash, and kept slapping Scootaloo, but only for a moment before Rainbow had opened the window all the way and flew in, tackling Cold Heart off of her daughter.

Her father was frozen in shock as Rainbow punched his wife in the jaw hard enough to knock her out.

"What is wrong with you?!" Rainbow yelled at Cloud Dancer. "Why would you let your wife beat her like that?!"

"I… I… I…" her father cowered.

"Oh save it!" Rainbow bucked him in the head and knocked him out as well before grabbing the still sobbing Scootaloo and flying out the window with her to safety.

Scootaloo just clung to her, she couldn't stop crying, but she was relieved.

After a few minutes Rainbow Dash landed in front of Twilight's tree house and banged on the door. After a moment Twilight opened it, and her jaw dropped when she saw Scootaloo.

"What in Equestria happened?!"

"I caught her mother beating her. Can we come in?"

"What?! Oh… uh… sure, o-of course," Twilight stammered, moving aside.

The other members of the Elements of Harmony looked up at Rainbow's words in shock. They had been invited over for dinner.

"What in tarnation happened Rainbow?!" Apple Jack demanded.

"I was flying over her house when I heard her screaming. I landed and looked in the window and Cold Heart had her pressed against the couch and was hitting her over and over."

The others gasped.

"Oh no, how horrible," Fluttershy whimpered.

"Disgraceful," said Rarity angrily.

"How could she do such a thing?" Pinkie's mane and tail deflated.

Apple Jack was stunned speechless. Family meant more to her than anything in the world. She couldn't even imagine someone treating their filly like that.

Bruises were already starting to form on Scootaloo, and they could all see it. Hearing the others opinions helped her to calm down and stop crying, though she still couldn't help shivering. Twilight got a blanket and covered her with it.

"Scootaloo, is this the first time your mother has hurt you?" Rainbow asked her gently. Scootaloo shuddered and didn't answer.

"Even once is one time too many Rainbow!" Apple Jack snarled.

"I know but we need to know the details so we can have them put away," Rainbow explained, and Apple Jack nodded grimly in understanding.

"Please talk to us Scootaloo, are you afraid we won't believe you?" Twilight asked, looking at her sadly. Scootaloo shrugged.

Rainbow remembered how her mother had used to calm her down when she was scared when she was a filly. She started singing softly to the nervous foal.

It Shouldn't Hurt To Be A Child

I know you're there

I know you're hiding in the dark

Because you're scared

You want the pain to stop

But no one cares

You tried to tell the one you love

But they won't believe

The cross you bear

The mask you wear

The hurt that makes you cry yourself to sleep

When will someone see?

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt to be a child

Please hear my words

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt to be a child

You can run to me

I'll put my arms around you

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt to be a child

We hear your prayers

We know you're crying in the dark

But someone cares

We want the pain to stop

Please don't be scared

Find the strength to find someone

I promise you that someone will believe

The cross you bear

The mask you wear

The hurt that makes you cry yourself to sleep

Somebody will see!

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt to be a child

Please hear my words

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt to be a child

You can run to me

I'll put my arms around you

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt to be a child

My Darling Child

We'll put our arms around you

We'll keep you safe

Your wounds will heal

Your pain will fade

A beautiful tomorrow's at your feet

You have to find the strength

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt to be a child

Please hear my words

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt to be a child

You can run to me

I'll put my arms around you

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt...

to be a child

To be a,

Child

Listening to the singing gradually Scootaloo started to relax. She looked all around her at the caring and sympathetic faces before she took a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking up to her hero, Rainbow Dash.

"It all started when I was five years old…"

After hearing the full story of everything Scootaloo had been through the others were furious. Twilight immediately wrote a letter to the Princess to tell her what was going on.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I regret to inform you that I and the other Elements have discovered that Scootaloo has been abused by her parents for the past three years. Rainbow Dash heard her screams and went to investigate, discovering her mother beating her._

_After talking with Scootaloo and hearing the details I believe she has been abused mentally, emotionally, and a few times physically._

_Rainbow Dash has offered to take care of Scootaloo for the time being, but I know you will probably want to take her parents into custody._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight woke Spike up so he could send the letter. He was horrified when he found out what had happened.

It was only a minute before Spike burped and a scroll appeared.

_Dear Twilight,_

_Thank you for making this atrocity known to me. I will have the royal guards come and arrest Scootaloo__'__s parents at once. In the meantime, please take Scootaloo to the hospital where she can be examined and evidence can be collected._

_I will meet you there shortly._

_Signed,_

_Princess Celestia of Equestria_

At the hospital, Scootaloo was examined and it was found that except for being bruised, she was all right physically. When the princess arrived she questioned the filly as gently as possible.

Scootaloo told her everything.

Her parents were both arrested that very night, and at her request, Princess Celestia gave Rainbow Dash temporary custody of Scootaloo. Rainbow took the little filly home where, feeling traumatized and exhausted, she soon fell asleep, and for once, she had no bad dreams.

The next day her friends found out what happened and Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle did their best to comfort their friend.

"Why didn't you tell us what was going on?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, we would have helped you," Sweetie Belle nodded.

"I guess I was too scared to. Dad told me it was nopony elses business," Scootaloo said softly.

"If they were hurting you, it's definitely our business," declared Apple Bloom. "You're our best friend!"

"Yeah, friends forever!" Sweetie Belle hugged Scootaloo and Apple Bloom joined her.

"Thanks you guys," Scootaloo managed a small, but heartfelt, smile.

Her parents trial was to be held in a few days. Scootaloo wasn't sure what to think about that. Rainbow Dash had told her that her parents were bad and deserved to be in jail, but Scootaloo still loved her parents despite what they had done. She wasn't sure she wanted them in jail…

She was glad that they were away from her and couldn't hurt her anymore though.

Twilight had strongly suggested to Rainbow Dash that she put Scootaloo in therapy.

"She's bound to have plenty of emotional scars Rainbow, and it will help her heal." Rainbow had finally agreed.

Scootaloo's therapist was an orange unicorn with a blonde mane and tail. She reminded her of Apple Jack in the way she looked, except that she had a yellow smiley face as a cutie mark.

"Hello Scootaloo, my name is Dr. Sunny Smile, but you may call me Dr. Sunny for short. Do you know why you're here?"

"Because my parents were mean to me?"

"Well yes, in a way. Talking about what happened can make you feel better. You can tell me anything you like."

Scootaloo hesitated, thinking, and finally ended up telling her the story about Peaches and the puppies.

"I don't know what kind of mean vet would kill healthy puppies," she sniffled when she was done, wiping away the tears.

Dr. Sunny looked sympathetic. "I don't either. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Dr. Sunny?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think dogs go to Heaven?"

Dr. Sunny gave her a sad smile. "Yes Scootaloo, I do."

Scootaloo felt a little better.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Upon finding out that her aunt and uncle knew about the abuse and had the gall to blame Scootaloo for it and then do nothing, they were required to be at the trial.

Her mother lied and claimed she had done nothing beyond what Rainbow had seen, but her father broke down on the stand, crying and apologizing. He confessed everything that both he and his wife had done, including how his wife was also cruel to him.

"I'm so, so, sorry Scootaloo, I just snapped that day from all the pressure and I took it out on you! Please, please, forgive me!"

Scootaloo nodded at him. He'd always been kind to her before that last night.

Her mother was sentenced to a minimum of ten years for child abuse. Her aunt and uncle were sentenced to a year for conspiracy to commit child abuse. For cooperating, her father was given six months probation, as long as he attended therapy, but he lost custody of Scootaloo as well. He would be allowed supervised visits to her only.

Rainbow Dash was awarded permanent custody of Scootaloo. A fact which overjoyed them both.

Cold Heart glared at her daughter the entire time, and so did her aunt and uncle. It made Scootaloo nervous.

"Don't worry Scoots, they're all getting what they deserve," Rainbow assured her.

That night, having a quiet dinner with Rainbow at home, Scootaloo accidently knocked over her juice, and automatically froze and started to shake, remembering what her mother would have done.

Rainbow was already mopping up the spill with a paper towel, but she looked up when she heard a whimper, and saw the way Scootaloo was staring at her. She immediately pulled Scootaloo to the floor with her gently, wrapping her wing around her.

"Shh... it's okay, I know it was just an accident."

Snapping out of it, Scootaloo fully realized for the first time that she really was safe. She smiled timidly up at Rainbow, and at her soft smile in response, it soon turned into a delighted grin.

"I'll help clean it up!" She said cheerfully.

"Here you go my little helper," Rainbow chuckled, handing her a paper towel.

Scootaloo felt her heart soar as she helped Rainbow clean up her spill.

At long last... she was truly home.

The End

Stay tuned for the sequel, The Road To Recovery!


End file.
